Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 6
Here are part six in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa is at the same area that he was in before, but is now in the BeamLift, is hopping out, then is collecting a token, and is hopping onto another box. He swings onto a lamp, collects another token, then ends up defeating the same Shrimpers, but uses the BeamLift to end up lifting heavy objects to another place above, and now ends up picking up bombs and breaking walls down with them when he picks up the letter D. He picks up more bombs, and makes a high bridge with some rocks, until he reaches the very top, and goes into a tunnel. He jumps over the molten lava with some platforms until he enters a mine shaft and passes over the same place he was in) *Puffa: Well! I'm in the next area past the mushrooms I got by. (puffs into a long tunnel until he picks up two bombs from a cannon machine and throws them at two blocked walls to break them down. Puffa puffs through a tunnel to collect some more tokens until he picks up another bomb and throws it at a blocked wall and dodges two cannons firing some bombs at him when he escapes them. Puffa takes another bomb and speeds out of the tunnel to collect a token and breaks another wall down) *Narrator: Puffa picked up the next machine part and took a bomb and went up the steep enbankment to collect more tokens and went around in almost a circle until he broke a hole in the floor down. He fell in to collect the ticket E and activated a button to activate a flying platform. So that's where Puffa needs to go! It looks like he'll have to go back. There goes Puffa heading back to the same area he was in and into a tunnel he heads toward. Looks like he's in a roller coaster mine ride! *(Puffa hops onto the rails, chuffs slowly forward, and rides down faster up and down some hills and round some curves. He swings onto another vine and onto the next track. Puffa puffs carefully up the mountain quickly and jumps onto more some platforms which he climbs up and collects more tokens and heads back onto the tracks once again) *Puffa: Yeah! (speeds down, comes to a station, jumps off unharmed, goes onto another track, and speeds along, but jumps off, swings along the vines to collect the next token, and runs back on the tracks once again. Puffa, having been undaunted, struggles up the other side, and continues on his way once again. He arrives at the next station, jumps off the tracks, speeds along, moves toward a shrimper, pulls a switch, gives it to the shrimper, and then heads along to collect the ticket F. Puffa comes back to the same area he was in before and takes a bomb to the same area with another shrimper, which he gets caught in, and takes him down into a hole) *(He hops up and down, throws the bomb at an unknown door, hops up to the rocks, jumps on the next one, and jumps three times into the air to collect the next token after going out of the shrimper. He jumps up the rocks to collect the ticket K and jumps back out and collects the last machine part and collects another energy boost. He goes through a long tunnel) Category:UbiSoftFan94